


Branding

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Branding, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Torture, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: He could see the exact moment when Sam realised that Lucifer wasn’t threatening Sam, he was threatening Dean. Sam’s face went white and Dean struggled anew.Don’t do it Sam, don’t say yes, no matter what.





	Branding

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 27: **Branding** | temperature play | stripping/strip tease

Dean was naked and immobile, kneeling on the floor opposite Sam. He couldn’t see what was holding him in place, but he could feel it. Dark power that shouldn’t have been real. Tight and unyielding. Lucifer wasn’t going to let either of them go.

He wanted to curse but his mouth had been stretched open and the words came out as formless shouts.

“There, there, Dean, not much longer now. Sammy won’t make you stay here, will he?”

Sam was kneeling, too, kept down by the same force that held Dean, but his mouth had been left free. “I won’t say yes,” Sam snarled. “Not ever.”

“Never’s a long time,” Lucifer tsked. “And I think you’ll come to see it my way.” One of his hands came down to scratch through Dean’s hair, and he grunted as he unsuccessfully tried to pull away. “If you say yes now, then I won’t have to hurt, well… _anyone._ ”

Dean could see the exact moment when Sam realised that Lucifer wasn’t threatening Sam, he was threatening _Dean._ Sam’s face went white and Dean struggled anew. _Don’t do it Sam, don’t say yes, no matter what._

A fire crackled nearby, and Lucifer used its light to pick an instrument from a low table. A knife. How unoriginal. It’s lack of originality didn’t stop it from hurting when Lucifer pressed it against Dean’s shoulder, then his neck, then his chest. Tiny little cuts. Flares of pain that Dean smothered, refusing to give them voice.

“Leave him alone,” Sam cried out.

“I will, I promise. Just as soon as you say yes.”

Sam was panting. Eyes open wide where they met Dean’s. “I can’t, God, Dean, I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Dean tried to nod. _Good, Sammy. That’s good. Don’t give in. I can take it._

Lucifer didn’t seem to mind their defiance. He just picked up another instrument and tried again. Deeper cuts. Jagged ones. Needles digging into the beds of Dean’s fingernails and acid dripping patterns onto his thighs. He internalised as much as he could, but with his mouth stretched open he couldn’t stop the occasional scream. Each one had Sam turning paler, stuttering apologies as though it was his fault that Dean was getting hurt.

 _It’s fine,_ Dean tried to tell him with his eyes. _I can take it. I’ve lived through worse._

“Enjoying yourself?” Lucifer asked Sam, as he cut a shallow line down Dean’s left bicep.

“Screw you,” Sam gasped, not taking his eyes off Dean.

“Come on, now,” he said with a wink. “If we’re going to be spending time together we need to find some mutual interests.” For the first time, Lucifer touched Sam instead of Dean. But not with the knife. With his hand. With his blood-stained fingers. A gentle caress that started at the base of Sam’s throat and travelled down, down, so slowly that the end seemed inevitable when it finally came. Lucifer wrapped his fingers around Sam’s cock, and this time Dean didn’t try to stop his shout. _Get off him, you sick fuck!_ The shout did nothing but draw Lucifer’s attention for a split second, and then his free hand reached out to wrap around Dean’s cock, too, stroking them both in tandem. Nothing but Dean’s blood to separate Lucifer’s skin from their own. “We’ll have so much fun together,” Lucifer purred at Sam. “What do you like most? What makes you _tick_?”

Dean’s breathing sounded ragged even to his own ears, and Lucifer’s cold, dry skin made him heave uselessly, nausea roiling in his gut at the soft steady stroke. Across from him, Sam was struggling even harder. A blush was creeping down his chest and he was thickening up under Lucifer’s hand. Dean’s blood was smeared along him. Dean closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see. He shouted again. Wordless rage.

“Big brother isn’t such a fan,” Lucifer noted without even turning to look. “But look, see how much you love it? There’s no hiding from me, Sammy. We were made for each other.”

“Get off me!”

“You don’t want me gone. You want more. Look at you. Reckon you could come with your brother’s blood on your cock, Sammy? Whaddya say?”

The hand on Dean’s cock finger-walked upwards, skipping over cuts and bruises until it found the slice along Dean’s bicep. Lucifer watched Sam closely as he dug his fingers into the corner of the cut, and then yanked, pulling a section of skin off completely. Dean screamed, his whole arm on fire, just from one tiny wound. Distantly, he heard Lucifer and Sam still talking, and he gasped desperately, trying to hear their conversation.

“…I’ll never—”

“You love it—”

“I don’t!”

“Perfect for me—”

Sam was still hard, and Dean tried not to blame him for it. He was as much a prisoner as Dean was.

“Screw you,” Sam said again, jerking away from Lucifer’s hold at some unheard words. “I don’t want this, I’ll never say yes!”

“Well, if that’s how you feel,” Lucifer hummed, and he flicked a finger languidly. A thin metal rod came out of the fire, levitating to Lucifer’s outstretched hand. The tip of the rod was flattened; flared out into a number, and it was glowing white-red with heat. “If you won’t let me in, then I’ll have to find other ways of staking my claim,” he explained. He spun the rod carelessly, as though testing its weight. Dean’s heart stuttered in his chest when the hot end came close to him, hovering over the anti-possession tattoo. Sweat immediately prickled his skin where the heat of it radiated off.

“Don’t!” Sam shouted.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Don’t, please!”

“Uh, uh, Sammy. The _other_ magic word.

Dean’s breath was coming in strained gasps as the burning metal inched closer to his chest. He was helpless to back away. He caught Sam’s eyes in his periphery and he didn’t know what was on his own face but it had Sam shouting out again, begging. Lucifer’s hand was still working him, and Dean couldn’t stop him… couldn’t stop him from tugging harder, harder. The metal tip was swaying just an inch from his skin and Lucifer’s hand was bringing Sam to the most fucked-up orgasm in the world.

“Say it,” he hissed, but Sam kept his lips firmly together, even as helpless tears trickled over his cheeks. Even as his body jerked and he spilled across Lucifer’s fist.

The red-hot metal descended the final inch, and sizzled against Dean’s skin. It rose, and fell again, and again. It was shaped into the number six. Dean’s screams were distant even to himself. The pain was indescribable, but not nearly as bad as the pain when he heard Sam’s voice shouting “Yes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time. Four more kinks to go but no one raise your hopes too high. I have a thesis conference and I have to prove that I’m a worthy and capable student (cue high pitched hysterical laughter). So the last fills might be a bit lacklustre. Please forgive me if they’re late or only twenty words long or something idk. Tomorrow should be okay coz I at least have a plan but everything else will be hit or miss. #Pray 4 Bubbles. 
> 
> Stay tuned for Kink Day 28: Tickling


End file.
